The beginning of something magical
by cristina swift
Summary: Si el amor de tu vida vuelve después de mucho tiempo y os toca una misión juntos, ¿declararías tus sentimientos? Hinata Hyuga lo haría. NaruHina three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: reencuentro.**

Era un día soleado en la Aldea de Konoha. Me levanté esa mañana con energía renovada y dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mi misma. Llevaba varios meses entrenando con mi primo, Neji, y la verdad es que el entrenamiento se notaba. Ahora era más fuerte. Hoy era el día que llevaba dos años y medio esperando. Hoy Naruto-kun volvía de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensaba que podía estar y eso que me había concienciado los días anteriores. Y es que si Naruto me gustaba con apenas doce años, ¿ahora? Siempre había admirado su fuerza, sus ganas de superación, su valor...pero también me parecía guapo. Así que ahora con dieciséis años no quería ni saber. Me vestí rápidamente y me coloqué el protector. Mis ojos de ese color perla característico del clan Hyuga brillaban inusualmente hoy. Bajé las escaleras y, al girar por la esquina, casi choqué con alguien, si no fuera por que pude esquivarlo en el último momento.

-Tán dócil como siempre, Hinata-sama – dijo la voz de mi primo.

-Buenos días, Neji-nichan – saludé.

-¿Nerviosa? - preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me sonrojé.

-Bueno...un poco.

-No pasa nada, Hinata-sama. Estás muy guapa hoy, seguro que Naruto lo verá.

Sentí como me sonrojaba aún más.

-Oh...eh, gracias.

Él asintió y se fue por el pasillo.

Salí a la calle y me encontré con mis compañeros de equipo, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka. Al lado de este último, estaba Akamaru, quien ladró nada más verme.

-Buenos días, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun.

-Buenos días, Hinata-san. ¿Vamos a entrenar? - preguntó Kiba.

Asentí y salimos a las transitadas calles de la Aldea. Aún siendo primera hora de la mañana, había mucha gente en la calle: comprando, niños jugando a los ninjas...

Por el camino vi a una chica con el pelo rosa que se acercaba con un grupo de Gennis, Konohamaru-kun y sus amigos. Sakura-san estaba muy guapa aquel día e inmediatamente pensé en si se había puesto así solo porque venía Naruto. Hacía tres años, lo único que me paraba de no querer matar a Sakura-chan era que ella estaba claramente enamorada de Sasuke-kun. Pero ahora no sabía si podía no matarla. Había oído que Sakura estaba en manos de Tsunade-sama, así que si ella era tan fuerte como Tsunade, estaba acabada. Por otro lado, yo sabía usar las técnicas del clan Hyuga, así que podía hacerle daño tanto como ella a mi. Sacudiendo de mi cabeza esos pensamientos, la saludé cuando pasó. Ella sonrió y entonces yo me sentí mal por lo que había pensado. ¿Acaso Sakura-chan merecía todo aquello? No, nadie lo hacía.

Tan concentrada iba en mis pensamientos que no lo vi hasta que no lo tuve enfrente mía. Un chico con un traje naranja se encontraba delante mía. Había crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que la vi. Y madre mia si había crecido físicamente. Ese no era mi Naruto-kun de hacía tres años.

-Naru...Naruto-kun... - alcancé a pronunciar.

-Hinata-san – sonrió él. A su lado se encontraba Jiraiya, quien observaba la escena con una mirada divertida – Vaya, sí que has crecido. Tu pelo está mas largo. Y estás muy guapa.

Me puse tan colorada que pensaba que podría parecer un tomate. Y entonces me desmayé.

Naruto corrió hasta alcanzarme justo antes de caer al suelo, y me sujetó fuertemente.

-Cuidado, Hinata-san.

-Naruto-kun...Tú también has crecido – dije – Te ves más fuerte. Y más...guapo.

Lo que en realidad quería decir era: te ves muy sexy, pero no creo que eso hubiera quedado muy bien de mi parte.

-Gracias, Hinata-san. ¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Has estado entrenando?

Cuando conseguí estabilizarme, me soltó.

-Sí. Neji-nichan me ha ayudado.

-¡Genial! ¡Algún día deberíamos entrenar juntos!

-Cla...claro, Naruto-kun.

-Ahora mismo iba a comer Ramen, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¿Quieres que y...yo te acomp..acompañe? - pregunté nerviosa.

-¡Claro! Venga, ¡vamos todos! Ero-sennin invita.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó Jiraiya-sama, sorprendido.

Naruto echó a andar, seguido de Sakura-san, Kiba-kun y Shino-kun. Caminé hasta al alcanzarlos, y fuimos a comer ramen todos juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

No me dejaban poner esto en el episodio anterior u_u, pero bueno, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei (ojalá fueran míos ¬¬), pero la trama sí es mía, aunque hay algunas cosas que coinciden con la historia real.

**CHAPTER 2: la misión.**

-¡Hinata Hyuga! - la voz de Tsunade-sama resonó por todo el despacho de la Hokage.

-¿S...sí. Tsunade-sama? - pregunté.

-Tengo una misión de rango C que encargarte. Pero no puedes ir sola. Sé que es una misión de bajo rango y que estás preparada para mucho más, pero te la encargo a ti por que sé que no te quejarás por ello. Aún, así, necesito que lleves a otro Chuunin contigo. ¡Shizune-san!

Pasos resonaron en el pasillo, y la cabeza de Shizune-san asomó al cabo de unos segundos por la puerta.

-¿Me mandó llamar, Tsunade-sama? - preguntó ella.

-Sí. Voy a enviar a Hinata-san a una misión en el País del Río. Pero necesito a un Chuunin que la acompañe. Traiga a Naruto Uzumaki.

Sentí que podía desmayarme en ese momento.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki? - cuestionó Shizune-san.

-Sí, ¿algún inconveniente?

-Bueno, él es aún un Gennin y...

-Naruto es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser incluso un Jounin, como Neji Huyga.

-Está bien...Tsunade-sama.

Shizune salió corriendo de allí, en busca de Naruto-kun.

-Sé que los dos trabajarán bien juntos, Hinata-san. Ahora puedes irte – dijo Tsunade.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, chocando en mi camino con alguien.

-Vaya, Hinata-san, parece que siempre nos encontramos de esta forma.

Miré hacia arriba, para encontrarme de nuevo en los brazos de Naruto-kun. Sonrojándome, me separé de él.

-Naruto-kun...Tsunade-sama nos ha..encargado una misión juntos – dije.

-Lo sé. ¿Quedamos mañana a las diez?

-Cla...claro.

Ese día no pude dormir, y realmente estaba muy nerviosa por mi misión con Naruto. Y estaba decidida a que hoy le contaría mis verdaderos sentimientos. Estaba abrochando mi chaqueta cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta.

-¡Hinata-sama! - la voz de Neji resonó por detrás de la puerta - ¡Tienes que irte ya!

-Ya voy, Neji-nichan.

Abrí la puerta, y Neji estaba apoyado contra la pared. Su pelo se encontraba tan liso como siempre y su ropa estaba limpia.

-Hoy tienes una misión con Naruto, Hinata-sama – dijo.

-Lo sé, Neji-nichan.

-¿Vas a decirle tus sentimientos por él?

-Yo..yo..sí, definitivamente, lo haré – respondí enderezándome.

-Muy bien, Hinata-sama. Buena suerte.

-¡Hinata Hyuga! ¡Naruto Uzumaki! - la voz de la Hokage Tsunade resonó por todo el despacho - ¡Tenéis una misión de rango C, infiltraros en el País del Río y conseguid información sobre Akatsuki!

-¡Sí! - respondimos ambos.

-Muy bien, Hinata-chan, ¡vamos a ello-dattebayo! - dijo un entusiasmado Naruto-kun.

-S..sí – asentí con una tímida sonrisa.

**El one-shot constará de un capítulo más que lo subiré en breve...acepto de todo, críticas, tomatazos, etc. pero con amor, jaja. En fin, deja tu review si quieres ir a una misión con Naruto ;) - Cris.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: sentimientos.**

-Nar...Naruto-kun – alcancé a decir mientras saltábamos de árbol en árbol.

-¿Qué es, Hinata-san? - preguntó Naruto.

-Y..yo..necesito..parar un momento – dije con la respiración entrecortada.

-Está bien – afirmó él – no tenemos que ir tan deprisa.

Paramos y nos asentamos en un pequeño claro del bosque. El día ya estaba oscureciendo, y Naruto hizo un pequeño fuego, lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Yo mientras preparé las cosas para dormir. Miré de reojo a Naruto, y sentí esa sacudida eléctrica que sentía cada vez que lo veía.

-Na..naruto-kun...

-¿Hinata-san?

-Yo...yo tengo..que decirte..algo, Naruto-kun.

-Claro, dime – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Inspiré profundamente, y entonces hablé:

-Yo...desde que éramos pequeños siempre te he admirado...siempre he admirado cómo te has mantenido fuerte a pesar de que todos te rechazaban. Y verte siempre me hizo querer caminar a tu lado. Yo...yo era una chica tímida e insegura, pero tú me salvaste Naruto. Fue tu sonrisa la que me salvó. Es por eso que yo...te quiero, Naruto.

Alcé la mirada y vi que Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido. Casi parecía que podía desmayarse ahí mismo. _Ah, yo sí que podría desmayarme_, pensé.

-Hinata-san...

-Yo...no tienes que decir nada, Naruto-kun. Yo sé que estás enamorado de Saku...

Pero no terminé la frase, porque los labios de Naruto se encontraban sobre los míos, feroces y suaves al mismo tiempo, haciendo que me pusiera tan roja como un tomate y que de verdad fuera a desmayarme. Pero las manos de Naruto eran fuertes y me sujetaban, aunque mis rodillas fallaban y podría caerme a sus pies.

-Na...Naruto-kun... - pude decir cuando se alejó de mi, aunque seguía peligrosamente cerca de mí aún.

-Yo...yo también te quiero, Hinata-san. Mientras me decías todo eso, me he dado cuenta de que realmente Sakura no significa nada para mí, solo somos compañeros de equipo. Tú eres la única que siempre ha creído en mí. Y yo también he creído en ti, desde aquel día en el parque. Por eso te apoyé en el examen de Chuunin.

-Naru...Naruto-kun...

-¿Te quedarás conmigo, Hinata-chan? - preguntó volviendo a acercar sus labios a los mios.

-Hasta el final – alcancé a responder antes de volver a besarlo.

**FIN**

**Y bueno, este es todo el one-shot. Espero que les haya gustado, y es uno de mis primeros fics, así que no soy muy buena en ello u_u. Deja tu review si quieres que Naruto te bese xD - Cris.**


End file.
